Expect the Unexpected
by pyro vampyre girl
Summary: RENTfic Just a slight turn in events for the plotting of their love story. It's my first I hope you like it. Mimi/Roger. Possiablly turning into a MarkRoger slash.
1. Prologue

Mimi looked up above her to where Roger was standing. He looked back down at her.

"Hey" She said.

"Yeah?" was Roger's reply. He looked at her quizzically, and thought to himself _her hair in the moonlight, and her eyes…beautiful._

"What's your name?"

"I'm Roger"

Mimi loved the way he smiled at her confusingly.

"I'm Mimi, I live down here."

"Nice to meet you, I uh live up here." He pointed to the window that was as big as a door. _That was the stupidest thing ever to say._ He thought. She turned around and walked into the loft below him.

That night Mark and Roger were sitting on the couch.

"Maureen, a _lesbian_, come on does that really seem like her to you?" Mark asked Roger.

"Mhm… yeah sure man whatever you say."

"Roger, what's up dude you have been out of it all day?"

Mark was the only one… besides Collins that knew about his past, about April.

"Down stairs this girl…" Mark cut him off. "The one from the Catscrach Club?"

"That's it, her name is Mimi." Roger said.

" Man you got it for her bad don't you?" Mark asked dryly.

"She reminds me of April in a weird way." Mark just nodded his head, he knew April was a touchy subject for Roger, so he left it be.


	2. Bigger Steps

Roger was awaken by a loud rasp on his door.

"Hey man, get out here it's Christmas. Oh and put on a shirt or something, Angel and Collins are here" Mark said as he walked away from the door.

"Okay, man I'm coming." Roger got up threw on some clean smelling clothes and walked out.

"Merry Christmas Hun." Angel said as she gave him a hug and handed him a card.

"Same to you Merry Christmas everyone." Roger said all at once.

Collins pointed to the window where you could see 'X-mas brunch just us? –Mimi' and gave a questioning look toward Roger.

"Sure I'll go just leave me alone about it." Collins and Mark understood to leave him alone.

Once in his room Roger went to the closet to find something more suitable to wear. Deciding on old jeans and a black shirt he was almost ready to go down stairs. Then Mark walked in.  
"You gonna be okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay well I'm going to go to life support with Collins and Angel."

"Fine, I'll see you when you get back. Dinner here with them right?"

"Yep" Mark replied. Then Mark walked out leaving Roger alone again.

_This is it. _Roger thought to himself, and he headed to the front door.


	3. Akward? Never

Okay so I finally updated hope you like it.

* * *

Roger slowly descended the stairs, taking a breath at each step. Finally he arrived at Mimi's door. He lifted his hand up to knock but it door slid open instead.

"Hey" Mimi said.

"Hi" He replied sheepishly

"Come in, I made breakfast."

"Okay sure" Roger looked around her loft to see another guy sitting at the table already eating.

"This is my big brother, Andrew. He is staying with me for a while until he can get a job." she blushed a little.

"Hey man." He mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"I'm roger. I live up stairs."

"Good to meet you. Roger what are your intensions with my little sister?" Andrew asked putting down his fork and looking at roger straight in the eye.

"We met yesterday, and I'm pretty sure my intensions are noble." Roger chuckled. Then Mimi stepped in.

"Lets just have a nice Christmas brunch." She seemed a little embarrassed. The three sat down at the table together and started to eat. Roger noticed a little baggie on the counter and gave Mimi a 'look.' She just looked away and got up and put her baggie in a cabinet.

_Oh no. _Roger thought. His thoughts twisting back to what happened to April. He made a mental note to talk to her about it later.

"So where are you from?" Andrew asked Roger

"Here right in the middle of the _Big City_" he said bluntly. "How about you guys?"

"Mexico." They said in unison.

"Cool, hey Mimi this was a really good breakfast." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She replied blushing yet again.

"Well, kids I'm going to go out and job hunt. Thanks Mimi for breakfast." He kissed her on the top of her head and turned to Roger. "Watch your self." He said daringly.

"No worries here" Roger stood up and shook his hand, then Andrew walked out the front door onto Avenue A.

"Sorry about that." Mimi said, starting to clean up the mess they had made.

"Its fine here let me help you." Roger started to wash the dishes in the sink.

"You don't really have t…" she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Mimi walked over to see who it was, when she slid the door open roger made a small gasp. It was…

* * *

R&R

-Pyro


	4. Unseen Tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Italics are songs being sung, and thoughts. enjoy

Benny, he walked in nonchalantly and gave Mimi a kiss right on the lips. Roger had a sudden pang of jealously mixed with sadness.

"Benny, what brings you here?" Mimi asked. Benny stopped and looked upward to roger.

"Uhh hey." Roger mumbled. Benny looked at Mimi.

"Mimi I really should go. My friends are expecting me. It is Christmas you know" he smiled and gave her a hug and tried to rush out the door.

"Oh Roger wait." Benny stepped in front of Mimi, and tried to wrap his arms around her.

"Benjamin get your hands off of me." Mimi yelled at him.

"But babe…" His words were slightly slurred.

"Get out Benny." She turned around and walked back into the kitchen and waited until she was sure he was gone, and made her way to the balcony.

"Roger?" she peered inside and saw Roger sitting on the counter leaded up aginst his refrigerator.

"What?" he said without looking up.

"Benny was drunk hun."

"I know." He got up and went into his room leaving Mimi there.

--Later that night--

"Hey Roger what are you up to?" Mark asked as he walked in.

_Being screwed over._ He though to himself.

"Hey baby, we brought you some food" Angel said handing him a doggie bag.  
"Thanks" he sat it down next to him.

"So how was your day?" Collins asked

"Sucked. It got ruined by our ex-roomate Benjamin Coffin the_3rd_" everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry man I'd help but we gotta go." Collins said while Angel shook her head. They walked out hand in hand whispering something.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"There isn't anything to say. Benny came in after breakfast and kissed her." He said scooting over so Mark could sit down next to him.

"I'm sorry man." He put his hand on Roger's knee.

"It's no big deal. I was just over reacting."

_Yeah over reacting…humph_ Mark thought.

"Okay well I'm going to make some coffee you want some?"

"Sure." Roger gave a grin and looked back down at his gutair, and started to sing in.

_I'm Writing One Great Song Before I ...  
One Song  
Glory  
One Song  
Before I Go  
Glory  
One Song To Leave Behind_

Find One Song  
One Last Refrain  
Glory  
From The Pretty Boy Front Man  
Who Wasted Opportunity

Mark sat down a cup of coffee next to Roger as he sang.

_One Song  
He Had The World At His Feet  
Glory  
In The Eyes Of A Young Girl  
A Young Girl  
Find Glory  
Beyond The Cheap Colored Lights_

One Song  
Before The Sun Sets  
Glory - On Another Empty Life  
Time Flies - Time Dies  
Glory - One Blaze Of Glory  
One Blaze Of Glory – Glory

Mark watched as Roger sung out his heart.

_Find  
Glory  
in a song that rings true  
truth like a blazing fire  
an eternal flame_

Find  
One Song  
A Song About Love  
Glory  
From The Soul Of A Young Man  
A Young Man

Find  
The One Song  
Before The Virus Takes Hold  
Glory  
Like A Sunset  
One Song  
To Redeem This Empty Life

Time Flies  
And Then - No Need To Endure Anymore  
Time Dies

That was amazing Roger, we need to go to bed now. Mark said.


	5. Explaination

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Roger lay in his bed for the longest time, he couldn't get to sleep. He heard a tap at the window.

"What are you doing out there in the cold?" He said while pulling Mimi inside.

"I wanted to apologize to you for Benny; we used to date a long time ago. He was drunk and that was the first time I had talked to him in the longest time." She blurted out.

"Okay."

"Roger, I don't want that to affect anything that there might have been between us."

"Yes, but the fact that he made his way down here to see you on Christmas, instead of being with his wife and her family, seems a little bit strange to me." Roger knew it was a little harsh but waited for his reply.

"Don't you think I've already thought about that? Really Roger, you have known him longer than I. You know him, he will show up anywhere if he drunk enough."

Roger considered this. "I believe you."

Mimi jumped up out of her seat and started to kiss Roger.

"No." Roger said pushing her away.

"But…" She said, obviously hurt.

"Maybe later but right now, no. Everything is still fresh in my mind and if you really have to know, you remind me of a girl that I once dated." He said while putting a little space between them.

"Once?" Mimi asked.

"She died. She was _using _and contracted HIV. So getting involved with another girl is some what scary. I like you Mimi but I don't want to lose something like that ever again. Plus you _use_ too." Roger said while remembering the little baggie he had found.

"That's fair I guess. Thank you for telling me all this, Roger." With that she headed back toward the window and disappeared into the night. Then Mark walked out of his room.

"I heard voices, is everything alright?"

"Yes, it was just Mimi stopping by the explain things to me."

Mark looked at Roger with lust.

"Okay, well I'm going to go back to bed."

--The next day—

Roger woke up before Mark so he started the coffee and put on some pants and headed outside. After locating the nearest paper stand he picked up _The Village Voice_ paper and bought it, then proceeded back to the loft.

"Good Morning Roger." Mark said handing him a cup of watered down coffee.

"Thanks." He said then sat down and begun to read. After a couple minutes Mark spoke up.

"What happened last night?"

"I told her the truth."

"About April, and the drugs?"

"Yes." Roger was glad he had told her too, it was going to make for an interesting day.


End file.
